Twin Phantoms shorts
by CartoonFreakshow
Summary: This is a based on Twin Phantoms series but these are the one shorts to the twins (Jack and Abby) and their small advetures instead of the main series adventures. This to inform they are SamXDanny's kids (next gen)


**The Toddler agreement **

Night was falling on Fenton works as it was a quarter pass 7. Things were pretty quiet outside the home…. For the most part.

"Come on you two time for bed" Said a worn out Danny as he tried grabbing at the twins, Jack (jr.) and Abby, who scattered around the house. He tried to get them but it was kind a hard when you have one flying and the other crawling under things.

He groaned "And I thought fighting ghost was difficult!" He said throwing his arms up in the air. He had been doing this almost all day as there hasn't been much ghost activity and when there was Sam took care of it so He could rest….. Yeah 'rest'.

Bad enough he didn't have Sam here to help, if anything at least she knew how to at least make them sit still for a minute, where he can't even do it for a sec.

'Work sound pretty good right about now' he thought to himself

Abby was flying around upstairs, doing pretty well for a beginner, only problem she had though was she was upside down, but she thought that made it even more fun.

Danny saw her and smirked a bit as he turned invisible sneaking up on her.

Abby unaware of this as she was flying in circles but lost her concentration and fell, by reflex, she phased through the ground.

Danny panicked seeing this and went after her phasing through the ground, but once down stairs he saw she was gone and she sighed as she was getting irritated.

Abby peeked her head out as she was around the corner.

Seeing this he kneeled down "Hey sweetie come to daddy" he had his arms out for a hug, she usually always came at this as he smiled.

Abby saw this and giggles as she was just about to come then saw Jack deciding to run instead seeing as it was more fun.

"Ah come on" He grumbled then mentally face palmed when he realized what he could be doing.

Before she could go far Abby stopped in her tracks and went up having energy all over her as it felt odd to her.

"Gotcha!" Danny said in victory as his hand was glowing a familiar ecto green. Using Telekinesis to accomplish this.

Abby just giggles at this and held at her arms for a hug "Daddy!"

Danny rolls his eyes and chuckles at this.

Jack peeked out seeing that his dad had gotten Abby, telling him that it was time to retreat and find a better place to hide. He did not want to go to bed what so ever.

Crawling out from under he ran as fast as he could but was caught as soon as he got to the kitchen.

"Ha ha! I got you, you little sneak" Danny said as his other hand glowed, and he pulled the two over to him and he went upstairs to their room.

Jack tried to get away but pouted as he couldn't budge.

Once in the twins bedrooms Danny set them each down in their beds, as Abby was on the right while Jack was on the left, this way their room was divided evenly until it was time for one to leave the room and head to the next.

Being placed down Jack was about to bolt as Danny realized he had his hands tied, if he let ether one go they would run.

He sighed as he shut the door then pulled them over holding them in his arms then sat down in the rocking chair.

"Okay you two, you both need sleep" He stated to them as they sat in his lap.

"No" The two said in unison.

Danny sighed at this "Come now, this is not a choice you need sleep… and so do I" Said as he was tired.

"Daddy pway, you no seep" Jack said pouting a bit as he believed that Danny wouldn't be going to sleep as he claimed.

"Not I am tired and I would really like to get some" Danny said rocking the chair a bit as they went back and forth.

"Den you seep" Abby said as if stating the obvious.

"Well I can't do that till you sleep" He said questioning himself why he was having a conversation like this with 4 year olds"

"No you pway" Jack said stubbornly.

Danny rocked back and forth still as he notice Abby started to sway being sleepy but Jack on the other hand was fighting not to.

"… Well how about this. If you sleep… I will…. Play with you tomorrow"

Jack didn't budge at this.

"… Um, go to the park?"

Abby and Jack both looked at him as if saying 'more'.

"… Get you both ice cream?"

Jack and Abby seemed a bit excited at this, but weren't ready to give.

Danny sighed as he rocked leaning back "Okay… my final offer is…. Take you on a trip to the Ghost Zone…"

This won the twins over "YAY!"

Danny sighed in relief at this but then felt them curl up to him as they started to drift off. He realized he was going nowhere now.

Letting out a yawn he was starting to not really care, feeling it was time to sleep, looking at the time he saw it was near 8 o'clock. Sam should be getting home soon.

He looked to see Jack and Abby were finally asleep. He smiled softly at this as his eye lids felt heavy, soon falling asleep in the chair holding his two children safely in his arms.

After some time Sam came hope and called out to Danny, but got no response, She raised an eyebrow at this and went to look for him eventually finding him in the twins room.

Smiling softly she chuckled lightly at this as she turned off the light and shut the door leaving a crack of light to the hall open.

"Goodnight you three" She said in a softly whispered


End file.
